When He Was Young
by AirDNA
Summary: How Byakuya dealt with accepting his bankai when he was smaller. No one wants to kill people with petals...or do they?


When he was young…

--

When Kuchiki Byakuya was little he showed signs of great promise; ever the reasonably calm one and ever the power house. He managed to overcome many great obstacles, even in his childhood, but none was more so challenging than the acceptance of his own bankai.

"They're…flower petals?" the young boy looked visibly shocked by this new revelation. Of course his was happy, he'd done it! Maybe he was being ungrateful? Then again, maybe there was just some kind of mistake?

"Is there something wrong, young master?" one of the house maids asked as he paced around his room, very perplexed by the whole ordeal.

He, the strong, powerful, gorgeous, Kuchiki Byakuya could not have his bankai in the form of flower petals. He…well he was a man! How manly is a guy who can kill people by making them suffer the aroma petal deathtrap of flowery doom? Not very, obviously, which is why this was such a bad problem.

For one thing he already looked rather…feminine. It didn't help his situation to have flower petals as his bankai!

"Young master?" the maid called out in vain as he continued to wallow in his…was it anger? Was it actually sadness? Ha, yeah right…more like unexpected disappointment. What _had_ he expected? Certainly _not_ this!

He wasn't one to go on about what other people had and he did not, but it would have been cool if it could, he didn't know, banish people to some other realm where they would suffer for all eternity? That would have been useful. Maybe that would come complete with an abnormally large scythe? That would have also been nice, but then again he would rather not let the whole thing go to his head.

He was just a man who killed people – no hollows…yes hollows – with insanely pink glowing petals. Now, _that_ sounded manly, didn't it? Maybe just a tad bit fruity with melon-y goodness?

"I hate fruit…" the young boy gritted out.

"What was that, sir?" she looked up and saw that once more he was not paying attention to her. Trying to do anything to disturb him at this point was completely useless. He would still need to eat his fruit though… no matter how much he hated it.

The young man finally let out a sigh. Things like this weren't going to change a thing. At the very least he should find someway to make others _wish_ they had a bankai like his…yes, that was a great idea! He, the great Kuchiki Byakuya, would make sakura petals the most feared symbol in the Soul Society. Then no one would have the guts to laugh at someone as great as he.

The boy laughed maniacally. Death by petals was, he'd admit, one of the most pitiful sounding ways to die. But it would be an honor for them to die by the 'hands' of his bankai – senbonzakura. He would make sure of it.

The maid gaped and took a step away. Had it finally happened? The young master had lost all grasp on sanity! She would inform the head right away!

"Hold it, you!" The woman stopped in her tracks. "You will speak of this to no one, do you understand?" he asked, "This never happened."

With that he walked away, beginning a new path to his future: one that lead to him being captain of the 6th Division and the 28th head to the Kuchiki name.

Even though it had become his inevitable future there remains the one maid who, on occasion, wishes that maybe she should have, instead of allowing him to pace around the room, made him go for a walk in the gardens – like he was supposed to do in the first place…

--

Well, as you can probably tell from this, I'm not too keen on the happenings of Bleach. I did the best I could with using all the right phrases and such. Still, would the whole flower thing (yes, I do, at least, know they're really blades) be called bankai or shikai? In both cases they scatter into tiny petals, so isn't it alright to still call it bankai?

In any case I just did this for fun, just to think of Byakuya in a more comical light since he is my favorite character in all of Bleach (Gin Ichimaru is my second favorite). I hope I didn't screw this up too much, though and at least that it made you chuckle. I wanted to end it differently and make it longer but I was starting to have my ideas dwindle towards the end so I stopped it before it became babbling nonsense. I'm sure what it wound up as is better than what it would have been.

AirDNA


End file.
